


Мелочи

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	Мелочи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiny Things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420452) by lizzledpink. 



Рори не был очаровательным принцем. 

Он был скорее неуклюжим принцем, или бесполезным принцем или возможно даже принцем заурядным, что в его случае было еще хуже, чем первые два.

Это если считать, что он вообще был принцем. 

И, не то чтобы эта проблема являлась жизненно важной. Но... как это обычно бывает... жила одна девушка. 

Эмилия Понд.

Эйми.

Она не была спящей красавицей, но как раз сейчас она спала, и у Рори не было никаких сомнений в том, что она - красавица.

И так случилось, что она уснула, положив голову ему на грудь, и он нежно перебирал пальцами ее шикарные и очень рыжие волосы. 

Эмилия Понд, девушка с именем как из сказки. Может, она и была из сказки. Для него-то уж точно. Но, может и нет, и она была просто Эйми, и это его тоже устраивало. 

Они были лучшими друзьями, но возможно было и что-то большее. Он-то был влюблен в нее, и, в общем-то, всегда был влюблен.

Это никогда не изменится.

Но кое-что изменилось, и он надеялся, что это не было всего лишь его воображением. У Рори в сердце теплился крошечный огонек надежды, что Эйми наконец обратила на него внимание.

Это были мелочи, настолько незаметные, что он не был точно уверен, а не выдумывает ли их сам. Она больше смотрела на него. Она чаще улыбалась ему. Она брала его за руку иногда – так, как когда они были детьми и любили играть и притворяться кем-то. Но чуть крепче, и ее длинные пальцы словно хотели остаться сплетенными с его пальцами и не сразу выскальзывали из его руки, когда они размыкали руки.

Рори очень, очень надеялся, что все это не просто игра его воображения. Порой он не сомневался, что все на самом деле, потому что сказки должны быть добрыми и заканчиваться счастливо. А иногда он думал, что это слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой. Возможно. 

Он знал, что со стороны смотрелся порой жалко, с его вечной готовностью таскаться вслед за ней. Но он никогда ни о чем не жалел. Ведь это была она. 

Тем более в такую совершенную и прекрасную ночь, как сейчас.

Рори улыбнулся в небо, усыпанное звездами.

В сказке или нет, она все равно была Эмилией/Эйми Понд, а он - Рори Уильямсом. И этого вполне достаточно.

Они могли быть счастливы вместе. И их история могла закончиться счастливо. 

Верно?

Да.

Точно.

Возможно.

(Когда-нибудь.)


End file.
